


Perfect harmony

by Ghxstcore



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Since chat goes on about lb a l o t, The relationship is platonic but can be read as romantic if y'all want, heart to heart, please read the note at the beginning!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghxstcore/pseuds/Ghxstcore
Summary: "Why do you ask, m'lady?"She sighed, shuffling slightly to make herself more comfortable; tiled rooftops weren't exactly the best place to have a heartfelt chat, after all.





	Perfect harmony

**Author's Note:**

> SO I WROTE THIS ON A WHIM A FEW WEEKS AGO but now that love eaters aired this is getting notes again? Which terrifies me (haven't watched it) so I just wanna say no spoilers in the comments p l e a seeeee don't be an asshole :(

"Hey, Chat? Do you think...maybe, if none of this - hawkmoth, the miraculous, all of it - if none of it happened, would we....would we still be friends?"

The question took Chat noir by suprise. Why ask that, of all questions? Turning away from the stunning view of the parisian night sky, he stole a glance at his lady, and was quite surprised by what he was met with.

She was laying on her back, turned away from him and towards the Eiffel tower instead. Her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears, though the famed hero didn't seem to notice herself. A small smile sat upon her lips, but not one of happiness. It felt more...melancholic, than anything. She looked.....

_Captivating_.

"....Yeah, I think we would have."

She laughed quietly at that.

"Why do you ask, m'lady?"

She sighed, shuffling slightly to make herself more comfortable; tiled rooftops weren't exactly the best place to have a heartfelt chat, after all.

"I just...oh, I don't know. I'd like to know you - the you without the mask - and just...have a normal friendship. As much as I hate to say it, can we really consider each other best friends if we don't even know our names?"

Best friends.....he liked the sound of that. He'd always considered her his best friend, but hearing it come from her lips made him felt like he was soaring. Even if she didn't return his feelings, and even if she never would, he couldn't feel happier knowing he was her best friend; being that was enough for him.

As for the rest of her concerns.....he sighed in dismay. He'd thought about that too, believe it or not. Their circumstances were far from normal to say the least - having an ordinary friendship wasn't in the cards for them. They both knew this, yet these questions still lingered on their minds like a hazy morning fog.

Gazing out into the night sky, he mulled over his reply. It was hard to comfort his lady when they both knew the answer to the previous question.

"We don't know our names _yet_."

He said sturdily. Ladybug sat up slightly, looking down at her partner below. She could see the resolve swirling in those emerald eyes, and she found herself at a loss for words. Chat continued.

"We don't know them right now, but our time will come, my lady. We have our whole lives ahead of us. Who knows? Perhaps one day we will. We'll know each others names, our favourite colours, our secrets, our truths; all of it. And until then, however far away it is, we're still gonna be there for each other. right, ladybug?"

The aforementioned hero stared at her partner, her lips slightly parted in mild shock. Her voice didn't seem to work, and all she could do was stare at the boy in the mask. He smiled softly, a look she thought suited him quite well, and turned to lock their eyes. No words were needed to communicate in this moment, while they were in perfect sync; in perfect harmony.

_'Yes, we will.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated, I don't post mlb but my Tumblr is @iida-hime ♥


End file.
